


The Walls That Confine Us

by handersmyheart



Series: Tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Blue Hawke, Don’t copy to another site, Hurt/Comfort, Leandra Hawke Dies, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handersmyheart/pseuds/handersmyheart
Summary: Prompt: "At a party + sad or hurt feelings for Sebhawke, if that fits your fancy for the kissing prompt?"





	The Walls That Confine Us

It’s been a while since he last took part in one of Varric’s parties, but tonight Sebastian is glad he’s here. They are all gathered around the large table in Varric’s quarters, save for the Guard-Captain who couldn't escape her duties tonight. The game of Wicked Grace stands paused as Isabela relates a story, her hands animated in the air as she reaches the climax.

Laughter erupts in the room, and he’s chuckling among the others, but his eyes drift helplessly towards Garrett. The man sits at the far end of the table, a good imitation of mirth painted on his face, but his eyes are shadowed - the pain in them perceptible for one who knows to look for it. It has been this way since the day they walked into Quentin’s dungeon, some two months ago.

Garrett is not ready for things to return to normal, but he tries. He tries so hard - too hard - and Sebastian feels the depth of his sorrow in the marrow of his own bones. 

“I’ll get us some drinks,” the man announces, rising from his seat. 

“I’ll help,” he offers, scrambling up and following Garrett downstairs, returning his grateful smile. They order in silence and walk back up, four pitchers shared between them. 

“Can I to talk to you?” he manages to ask just before they reach the others, pausing in his place. “Alone.”

Garrett halts, surprise in his eyes before he nods slowly. “Sure. Let’s go to Isabela’s room, then? I have the key.” 

Something inexplicable happens in him; it’s as though a cold blanket wrapped itself around his body, his breath catching as the sudden chill overtakes him. He stands rooted to the spot, the desire to flee first and foremost on his mind, but his body refusing to co-operate. 

“It’s not what you think, I assure you,” Garrett hurries to relieve him, gently gathering the pitchers from his hands. “Wait here.”

He obeys, trying to banish the nauseating feeling that’s taken root inside of him, its cool tendrils letting go of their hold only when his companion returns with a smile on his face. He follows Garrett to Isabela’s quarters, hesitating for a moment before seating himself next to him on the bed. He’d had it all planned, but he finds himself insecure and thrown off his game: he has done this so many times with the members of his flock, but never before with a friend, and never with someone who means so much to him. 

“I– uhh, I hope I’m not being presumptuous, but I thought you’d want to talk to someone of what,” he clears his throat, struggling to push the words out, “of what happened to Lady Leandra.”

Garrett draws his lips together, ducking his head to the side and hiding his eyes. A long sigh leaves him, the silence between them stretching. Sebastian folds his hands in his lap, scratching at the knuckles as he waits. 

“Yes, that– that would probably be a good idea,” Garrett finally responds, his eyes dry but forlorn as he looks at him. A small smile graces his bearded face, and a surge of warmth runs through Sebastian, the corners of his lips turning up of their own accord.

Garrett speaks, the tone of his voice soft, breaking at the edges of his words. He talks, quiet and thoughtful, moisture gathering at the corners of his eyes, his body shifting uncomfortably until Sebastian wraps an arm around his back and pulls him close. The man’s head rests on his shoulder, the warmth of his cheek seeping through his shirt.

He interjects as little as he can, opting to hum encouragingly, not letting himself get distracted by the feel of the big body pressed against his own. Garrett murmurs and sighs, relaxing as the time passes. The cacophony of the bar barely reaches the room, and the laughter of their friends is a barely-there background noise muted by the walls between them. Sebastian listens, the veins of his heart aching at his friend’s loss, his thumb idly rubbing at his side.

He doesn't let go when Garrett is done, nor does his friend make an attempt to leave. They sit in silence, lost in thoughts, breathing in tandem as the candlelight flickers off the walls. 

Garrett’s face turns without a warning, his lips catching on Sebastian’s jaw, quick but deliberate. Surprised, he shifts to look at the man, but then the lips capture his, chaste and dry, lingering for only a moment. 

Before he has time to react, the man is on his feet, his back turned towards him. “I- I’m sorry, I just wish– but you've already done so much for me, I mustn't want more from you, but– Maker, how I wish you were mine.”

Colour rises to Sebastian’s cheeks along with a shaky smile, but he's unsure if he’s hearing this right. The beat of his heart thunders in his ears as Garrett takes a step towards the door. An abrupt panic rises inside of him, his throat dry all of the sudden: he tries to speak, but the words are stuck. He looks on, helpless, as Garrett walks away, careful not to glance at him.

“W-wait,” he manages at last, but it’s too late - the door clicks shut.

“But I am,” he confides to the empty room, his voice barely more than a whisper. “Yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments (including concrit) and kudos always welcome. Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://sweetonsebastian.tumblr.com)!


End file.
